


Engage

by Lady_Anthea



Series: Abecedarium [5]
Category: Dark Angel
Genre: Engagement, F/M, Marriage Proposal, Rings, Secrets, girls celebrating
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-12
Updated: 2013-05-12
Packaged: 2017-12-11 16:44:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/800897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Anthea/pseuds/Lady_Anthea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The stone in the ring is small and lacks the characteristic spark of a genuine diamond; nonetheless, Max stares at it with a sudden passion, aware of its symbolism, the promise of the things to come.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Engage

**Author's Note:**

> Somewhere after The Kids are aiight, tag to the first piece in this series, "After", because of reasons.

Engage:  _v._   _transitive._  To bind through legal or moral obligation to do something, especially to marry.

The stone in the ring is small and lacks the characteristic spark of a genuine diamond; nonetheless, Max stares at it with a sudden passion, aware of its symbolism, the promise of the things to come.

"It's beautiful," she acknowledges with a wide smile.

Original Cindy's turn to take a look arrives, and she snatches Kendra's hand from Max's. "You'd thought he'd get a bigger one, considering all the cheddar he took from you during years." Max can picture herself saying those words as she retreats from her spot in the living room, but she can't deny the tremendous happiness building within her. Kendra's settling down with  _one_  man. If that doesn't say everything is possible, Max doesn't know what is.

Kendra snorts, offended. "Walter's a different man. He doesn't even have that much money anymore."

A clinking sound attracts their attention, and both pairs of eyes are drawn to the kitchen, where Max refills their unmatching glasses with wine. It's a celebration, after all, and effect-less alcohol is the perfect excuse to let out her emotional side without admitting she has become a softie. The consequences of those months kissing and cuddling and loving... "Let's make a toast," she smiles sheepishly.

"Again?" Original Cindy asks as Max rejoins their private circle.

"Yep," the brunette replies, handing out the glasses to her friends, then raising her own in front of her, "for Kendra, the first of us getting married."

A quick clink of the glasses later, their wine level has diminished in all but one: Kendra's. She's reached that level of intoxication that turns her in such an overthinker. "Since my mate over here, playing for the all-girl team, doesn't believe in the sacred institution of marriage, does that mean that you would be the second of our club to get married?"

Original Cindy chokes at the observation, but corrects Kendra after a while, "Does that mean you've thought of gettin' married?"

Max shrugs, grinning in a mysterious aura, "I don't know. Maybe."

"Wow. Things with Logan must be pretty good," Kendra suppresses the need to express her curiosity as a question, knowing Max too well to know she'll just beat around the bush, not giving her the much needed answer.  _And why would she need one, when everything is in plain sight_...

Max shrugs again, but this time she occupies her mouth with the remnants of her wine, thoughts lost in the stone that is buried in the bottom of her jeans' pocket. Max hasn't worn it because she's not used to jewelry and, truth to be told, she considers it impractical, but she can't deny that her heart melts a little every time she remembers the fairest promise that someone has ever done to her.

_An equally bright spark in his mesmerizing eyes, Logan speaks, his voice soft, but determined. "Will you-"_

_"Yes," she interrupts him in eager anticipation. "Yes." And now this is more than just a fact. It's the future._

Her friends don't fail to detect the excitement in her eyes, but Max refuses to reveal anything at the time. It's Kendra's moment... She can't ruin it by showing her much bigger ring.

**Author's Note:**

> More M/L (bitter)sweetness to come.


End file.
